wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Serpent and The Freezing Heart
This is a fanfic wich takes place in NightclawstheNightwing’s AU Pyrrhia of The Powered this story was also a collaboration with them.' Also this is my first fanfic so it’s probably going to be awful. My prompt was SERPENT.' Chapter 1 Snakes in the Grass time period past Snakecharmer sat down next to Brightnight on there first date. “Hello my lady.” He said as he gestured Brightnight to sit down. Brightnight sat down in her chair with her black scales facing the moonlight.”How kind of you.” Said Brightnight with a smile not knowing that Blitz was secretly watching the whole thing. “Come friends.” Said Snakecharmer as three serpents slithered towards them and Blitz stepped out of the bushes. “Wow all I can do is turn into a shadow.” Said Brightnight astonished. Meanwhile Freezeheart sat alone under a tree of ice she created. “Wow it’s so pretty!” She said happy about what she created. “I should go show Mom and dad.” Freezeheart began to run home to her parents. “Mommy daddy come see what I made!” She said tugging at her mom’s tail. “Okay sweetie.” Said her mom and dad in unison.“it’s magnificent sweetie.” Said her mom. “Very impressive.“ Said her dad. ”Would you care for a drink?“ Asked Snakecharmer as a serpent poured him some tea. “Don’t mind if I do.” Said Brightnight as another serpent poured her some tea.” “This is going great which also means that I won’t be making any tornadoes tonight.” Said Blitz with a laugh. 2 years later. “look I just don’t think that we should do this anymore.” Said Brightnight. “Why not?” Said Snakecharmer. “Your not the same man that i met 2 years ago.” Said Brightnight.”Yes I am.” Snarled Snakecharmer. “we‘re through okay.” Said Brightnight as she turned her back to Snakecharmer. Freezeheart still had no friends but she didn’t need any she had herself and that’s all she needed until one day. Freezeheart decied to leave the ice kingdom since she wanted to explore Pyrrhia. One day when she was searching around the sand kingdom she saw a peculiar shadow in the distance she decided to investigate. When she approached it it suddenly transformed into a Nightwing. “Sorry did I scare you?” She asked. “Why hello there my name is Freezeheart what is yours?” “Brightnight pleasure to meet you.” Said Brightnight. “Brightnight I see that your a gifted spellborn as well.” “Wait your one too!” Said Brightnight. “Yes I am I control ice.” Said Freezeheart. “Why are you in the kingdom of the sand?” Asked Brightnight. “I’m a explorer why are you here?” Asked Freezeheart. “My ex lives here we just broke up. He was also a gifted spellborn same as his friend he could summon and control serpents and his friend could create tornadoes. But now he seems to be a lot more evil then when I met him. “Explained Brightnight. “Do you want to explore with me ?” Asked Freezeheart. “Sure.” Said Brightnight. And the two ventured off not knowing that they were heading towards Snakecharmer. Chapter 2 the Fight time period present Brightnight and Freezeheart had tracked down Snakecharmer and then suddenly... 3 dragons appeared in front of them. “Who are you and what do you want.” Screamed Brightnight. “Brightnight calm down. Hi what are your names?” Asked Freezeheart. ”I am MacawWing,” the Nightwing Rainwing hybrid said turning his wings a golden color that seemed to match the aura of light that he gave off. “And this is my sister, Darkjewel,” he said pointing at a dragon very similar in looks to him though everything around her seemed much darker. Then he pointed two black ravens one with green eyes and the other with purple. “And that is RavenStrike and Ojutai,” the one with the green eyes is RavenStrike and she is a dragon, not a bird,” he said brightly not knowing what on Pyrrhia was going on. ”Are you guys gifted spellborns as well?” Asked Freezeheart. “Ravenwing I think is a Direct Spellborn, and I have no idea on me and Macaw,” Darkjewel said stepping in before he said anything odd. ”What are your powers you see I can control ice and Brightnight can turn into a shadow.” Said Freezeheart. ”I can contro-,” Macaw started to say loudly before his sister interrupted him. ”Macaw control‘s light and I control dark,” she answered. ”And I am telepathic,” 'Ojutai said in everyone’s heads as he started flapping his wings ”AWESOME here’s a little demonstration of our powers.” Said Freezeheart as pale blue light shot out of her hands and it formed a spike made out of ice. “My turn.” Said Brightnight as she turned into a shadow and went in a circle around Darkjewel. ”Hmm...,”RavenStrike said, she seemed quite unfocused over something. ”Cool power,” Macaw said happily his sister nodding in agreement. ”I have a favor to ask of you.” Said Brightnight. "What is it," RavenStrike asked looking over the dragon. ”could you guys help me and Freezeheart destroy my ex?” Asked Brightnight. ”Who is yo-“ Darkjewel started to say and then stopped. “Yeah I guess,” she said looking at Ojutia. ”he’s inside there.” Freezeheart pointed towards a cave. “Get ready to fight.” Said Brightnight. The three got ready and Ojutai hocered deciding to be intimidating. They entered the cave. “Hello Brightnight Freezeheart and some pathetic little dragons.” Said Snakecharmer as Blitz appeared next to him. '”Really,” 'Ojutai said in his mind. '“I am a raven not a dragon.” ”Serpents rise it is time for battle.” Said Snakecharmer as serpents slithered out of the ground. ”I shall stop you.” Said Freezeheart as Brightnight nodded. ”Will you though.” Said Snakecharmer as him Blitz and the serpents went into battle position. Darkjewel darkened the room trying to help if her brother used his powers. One of the serpents bit Freezeheart‘s ankle. Ojutai wrapped his talons around the snake grabbing it. Freezeheart froze the serpents' mouths shout well Brightnight turned into a shadow. MacawWing stared confused on why they were fighting however he created a bright light to blind everyone for a few seconds. One of the serpents while blind broke the ice in its mouth and bit Blitz in the neck. “But where one the same side. He said and these where his last words. “Why did you kill him,” MacawWing asked sadly. ”The serpent was blind he couldn’t see what he was biting .” Said Freezeheart. ”Well that is terrible,” the innocent looking hybrid said sadly. ”Well I can kill you alone.” little did Snakecharmer know Brightnight had sneaked up behind him and put him into a headlock. “Now!” She yelled at Freezeheart. Freezeheart froze him completely. “I can't believe you did this I curse-.” He cut off when he froze. “We did it!” Said Freezeheart happily. “He deserves this.” Said Brightnight. ”No one deserves this,” MacawWing said sadly. ”Thank you for helping us.” Said Freezeheart and Brightnight smiled. ”Your welcome,” Darkjewel said pulling her brother away with the two ravens following them. Brightnight and Freezeheart left the cave ready for there next adventure. THE END Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Genre (Short Story)